Missing you
by Dark Fox
Summary: Matt leaves the group and sora misses him. Matt get's captured by.... wait I can't say anything more or i'll give it away!
1. Captured

Blank Page 5

Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Matt and Sora or the other characters in this. Sorato warning. Also very sad. It also takes place in 01 when Matt and Gabumon are separate from the rest of the group.

Matt sighed. They had been away from the rest of the group for so long and he still didn't feel any stronger. "I don't know what to do Gabumon." "Maybe we should go back and join the group." "I can't, I still haven't become any stronger." "But Matt…" "I'm sorry Gabumon I am not going back until I become stronger." "Well if you feel that strongly about it we'll stay here." "Thanks Gabumon."

Back at the others….

'I miss him so much. Why did I let him leave?' Sora thought tears coming to her eyes. 'I need him.' "Sora what's wrong?" "Oh, n-nothing Mimi." "Sora you're crying." "I m-miss him too much." She collapsed into Mimi's arms crying really hard. "Miss who?" "*Sniff* Matt." "Oh……" "Why did I let him leave?!!!" "Because you wanted him to be happy." "B-but I want him to be here!" "Oh Sora, it must be so hard, you always take care of us and the only person who understands you and keeps you going has left our group." "W-we have to g-get him back." "Sora, how about you and I go with Palamon and Biyomon and look for him?" "Really? You'd help me look for him?" "Of course." "Thank you Mimi!" 

Half an hour later Mimi and Sora left to find Matt.

~Back to Matt and Gabumon~

'I wonder how Sora's doing right now.' "You're thinking about her aren't you?" "Thinking about who?" "Sora." "Yeah, I mean no!" "Oh give it up Matt you know you love her!" "No I don't!" "Matt don't deny it!" Then Gabumon and Matt started a huge argument about how Matt loves Sora.

What Matt and Gabumon didn't know was that Puppetmon was coming closer and closer to discovering them. 

"I wonder where those Digidestined brats are." "Wait a sec, I hear one of them!" Puppetmon snuck up behind them. 'Now I can finally have someone to play with!' Puppetmon jumped out of the bushes and knocked both Gabumon and Matt unconscious. 

~Back to Sora and Mimi~

"Matt!! Matt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Sora take it easy we'll find him!" "I know but, wait look over there!" The two of them ran to place where someone had made a fire. Lying by the fire was a harmonica. "Matt's harmonica! They must have been here!" Then they saw something written in the dirt it said: Help Puppetmon has got Gabumon and me trapped! "Puppetmon captured them!" "Oh no!" "We have to save them, who knows what puppetmon might do to them!"

A/N that's the end of chapter one, check again soon because I plan to post chapter 2 soon.


	2. Torture and Pain

Blank Page 6

Chapter 2Torture

Disclaimer: I'll say it again I don't own digimon!

'Where am I? I can't remember anything. Oh wait, I remember puppetmon knocked me out and he must have taken me to his house!' Matt looked around trying to spot puppetmon. "So my new friend is awake!" "Puppetmon I demand that you let me go!" "Oh, don't you want to stay and play?" "No. Let me go now!" "I'm sorry, I guess I'll have to convince you to play!" "Puppet pummel!" "Ow! Stop!" Then puppetmon said, "I won't stop until you play!" "I will never play with you!" "Then I'll have to call my pal Phantomon and see if he can convince you!"

~Back to Sora and Mimi~

"Are we almost there Sora?" "I think so. Look there it is!" "It's puppetmon's house!" "Matt I'm coming to save you!!!!!!!!" "Sora he probably can't hear you." "Oh, heh heh I knew that!" 

~Back to Puppetmon's mansion~

"Phantomon can you convince this boy to play with me?" "Sure, I think my branding iron will do the trick." "Thank you!" 

~Back to Matt~

'I have to escape somehow.' 'Uh oh here comes puppetmon!' "Ready to play?" "No! I told you already I am not going to play with you!" "Phantomon I think he needs some convincing!" "Ok." Phantomon came in with a red hot branding iron in his hand. He pressed the iron against Matt's back over and over again. "OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop it!!!!!!!" "Not until you agree to play with puppetmon!" "Alright I'll play!!!" Puppetmon smiled. "Ok, we're going to play hide and seek." He released Matt. To puppetmon surprise Matt punched him really hard."Ow! You'll pay for that!" Puppetmon hit Matt in the stomach with his hammer thing. (A/n I don't know what the thing he carries is.) "Owwww!!!!!!!" Matt puched Puppetmon again and suddenly screamed. "Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!" Phantomon had pushed the branding iron into his back.Phantomon and Puppetmon beat Matt up. Soon Matt looked like he was hit by a tornado.His back was covered with the brandings, his shirt was torn, and he had a lot of bruises. 'I wish Sora were here.' Matt thought weakly."Let's throw him in the dungeon!" "Good idea Phantomon!" 

They carried Matt downstairs and threw him in a cell. "You can stay there until you decide to play fair!" "I'll never… play with…… you!" 

~Back to Sora and Mimi~

"We made it!" "Come on Mimi we have to find Matt!" "I'm tired!" "Mimi we have to find Matt!" "Oh fine! Don't let me stop to rest!" "Mimi… I need Matt….." Sora's eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh all right, don't cry let's go find him." "Thank you." 

~In Matt's cell~

'I hope someone finds me because I can't escape now.' Matt lay on the floor unable to move because his legs were broken and his arms were dislocated. 'Sora I need you….."

~Back to Sora and Mimi~

Sora felt a sharp pain run through her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Sora what's wrong?!" "My chest hurts!" "Why?" "I think Matt is in trouble!" "Well Sora I know you miss him but that wouldn't cause physical pain." "I think I'm feeling the pain that he is…" Sora said, "I- I think something is terrible wrong!!!!!!" "Then lets sneak in the back and get him out of there!"

A/N He he he he! Don't ya just hate me, if you wanna know what happens next you'll have to wait for chapter 3! ~DF~ 


	3. Death

Blank Page 7

Chapter 3Death

Disclaimer: I'll say it once again I don't own Digimon!

Matt lay in his cell. 'I'm going to die in here.' Gabumon had tried to help him escape but Matt was too weak to move. 'I love you Sora.' He let out a gasp of air and was silent.

~Back to Sora and Mimi~

"Alright, now that we're at the back of Puppetmon's mansion we have to sneak in quietly." "Do you think this will work Sora?" "It has to." The two of them snuck in the back door, which led to the cells. "Hey is that a person in that cell?" "I don't know Mimi let's go see." 

When they arrived at the cell that they thought had a person in it, Sora gasped. "Matttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She kicked the cell door open and ran to him. She held his head in her hands. His face was cold. "No, he can't be…" She checked his pulse. Tears began to flow from her eyes.She held him close to her. "You can't be dead Matt… you just can't!!!" "I need you, don't leave me here! Matt…." Sora wailed. She gently kissed his cold lips."I love you Matt…." She wished that she could look into his azure eyes just one more time, and hear his comforting words. Mimi saw Sora and thought, 'True love. They had true love. I can't believe I didn't see this earlier!' She started crying too. 

"What's this?" Sora pulled a note out of Matt's pocket. It said: _Sora, if you ever get this note I want to say that I love you. I will always love you, even if I die here. I'll always be there for you; I will be in your heart guiding you. I know you most likely do not return my feelings but I hope that you at least care for me as a friend. I will die here, so I fear I will never look into your beautiful eyes again. I hope you have a good life. Love Yamato._

_ _

Sora started crying hysterically. "Sora I know you love him b-but he's gone." "NO!! He can't be! I love him, I need him!" "Come on Sora let's carry him out of here." "Ok." 

_ _

As they lifted Matt up they heard a voice. "Please take me with you." "Who are you?" Gabumon came out of the shadows with tears in his eyes. "Gabumon!" "Of course we'll take you with us." "Thank you."

_ _

~Outside of Puppetmon's mansion~

"Phew! I didn't know it was that hard to carry someone!" "Mimi, I don't think now is the right time to complain." Palamon said pointing to Sora who had layed Matt down on the ground and was leaning over him. "Oh." 

"Please Matt…. I know you're not gone! Please I need you! I-I love you!" She gently placed her lips on Matt's once more. Suddenly a bright red light came from Sora's crest…………

A/N: Well sorry to leave you hanging there in suspense but I haven't been getting many reviews so if you want to find out what happens then review! Oh and no flames! ~DF


	4. Final Chapter

Blank Page 8

Chapter 4Final chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

Previously: Sora didn't want to except that Matt was gone and when she kissed him a light came from her crest.

As the flash of red came from Sora's crest it flowed into Yamato and a blue light came from his crest surrounding the two of them. 

When the light faded Matt's eyes opened. "Mattttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed flinging her arms around him. "Oh Sora I thought I'd never see you again!" He hugged her tightly. When they pulled apart Matt said, "Sora when I was dead did you kiss me?" Sora blushed. "Yes, twice." "Man I wish I had been alive when you kissed me." "Well, you're alive now so why don't I kiss ya again?" "Excellent idea!" Matt grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers.She wrapped her arms around his neck. She stroked the back of his neck with one hand and played with his hair using her other hand. Their lips moved over each other's gently. "Mmm…" Sora moaned as his lips started to pry hers open. His tongue slipped lovingly into her mouth. He ran his tongue around in her mouth finally reaching her tongue. He ran his tongue up and down the length of the top of her tongue. Then he slipped his tongue underneath hers and ran it along the bottom of it. Sora moaned softly. Finally they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Ai Shiteru Yamato-kun." "Ai shiteru Sora-chan."

The end!

A/N: Sorry that the chapter was so short, I had just planned the last part to be the really romantic part. Anyhoo for anyone who doesn't know Ai shiteru is Japanese for I love you. Ok, um if you review please say something nice. If you don't wanna say anything nice then don't review.

Ok, if you have any requests for stories for me send me an email at [qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com][1]. I write Takari, Sorato, Joemi (Mimoe) and Kenyako. If you send me a request I would prefer it to be a Sorato request with hints of the other couples listed above. I don't write yaoi, yuri, hentai, pornographic stuff or sexual stuff. The highest rating will be PG-13. Ja ne! ~DF.

   [1]: mailto:qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com



End file.
